Ahsoka Learns
by Solstix
Summary: Just like the title says. Some humorous fics about Ahsoka learning various things. [Chapter 11: Decorate A Christmas Tree. Ahsoka is putting up a massive tree at the Temple.]
1. Chapter 1: Cook

A/N:** Hello, dear readers! It is I, CaylithTheGolden, back with another story! This will be a series of drabbles or one-shots, not necessarily connected, about Ahsoka learning how to do various things, as the title suggests. The updating schedule will be a little erratic, as we have no or very little wifi at my house, and what little we do have is extremely unreliable. Anyhoo, now that the logistics are over, in with the story!**

Ahsoka Tano stood in the galley of the _Resolute_, next to Barriss Offee, who was trying to teach her how to cook. Trying, and failing. Barriss was flipping through an old and tattered flimsiplast recipe book, muttering to herself. "Nothing except the very basics - just flour, nuna eggs, butter, and blue milk. This is hopeless! Stupid food supplies." Ahsoka ran a hand over her montrals in exasperation. "Well, I don't_ have_ to learn how to cook," she grumbled under her breath. The Mirialan clasped her green hands and sighed. "Yes, you do," she corrected firmly. Ahsoka pouted. "Ahsoka, you are in command of thousands of men. You aren't supposed to pout." Barriss chastised. She turned away to continue rifling through the drawers. The Togruta girl poked her tongue out. "I saw that," Barriss said calmly, without turning around. She opened her mouth to retort, closed it, opened it again, and finally settled for thwacking her thigh with her fist instead. A few minutes later, Barriss punched the air in delight. Ahsoka frowned. It was a very un-Barriss-like thing to do. "I've found it!" she grinned happily. A single white eye-marking raised in confusion. "Found what?"

"The sugar, that's what! Now we can make something that isn't flour soup!"

Ahsoka watched, totally bamboozled as Barriss pulled out some bowls, the flour, the nuna eggs, the butter and the blue milk. "I think we should make pancakes," she mused as she retrieved ladles, spoons, and other utensils. When she was done, Barriss herded Ahsoka over to the bench. "So," she instructed, "first you pour the flour into the bowl..."

LATER ON:

If anyone were to pass by the kitchen of the Resolute, they would have seen two girls: one wearing long, dark clothes, without a spot on her, and another with orange skin, covered with flour, some shards of eggshell adorning her montrals. Both were happily munching on pancakes, sweetened with the glaze they had made out of sugar and water.

"Maybe," Ahsoka tried to say around her mouthful of food, "maybe cooking isn't so bad after all."

**A/N: Well, that was Chapter One! Read, and, of course, review!**


	2. Curse Loudly in a Different Language

A/N: Hello, I'm back! Here is Chapter Two of Ahsoka Learns How To...!

Ahsoka had been hearing the clones saying things that she didn't understand. These things sounded so different to Basic, that, she deduced, it must be a different language altogether. So the next time she heard Rex say something in that new language, she asked him what it meant.

"Rex, what does shabuir mean?"

Rex could feel the blood drain out of his face, and he could only hope it wasn't too obvious to the curious orange Padawan standing in front of him.

"Um, er, what does what mean?" he attempted to dodge the question. "Shabuir," she repeated insistently. "What does it mean?" Rex tried desperately to think of any way he could get out of answering her question.

"Uh, I have a strategy meeting now," he tried.

"No, you don't," Ahsoka countered. "Not 'til 1500 hours." He wracked his mind for another solution.

"I, er, have to clean my blaster," he offered apprehensively.

"You cleaned it last night," she said.

"I... have to debrief some men?" was his final, rather lame excuse.

"No, you don't," Ahsoka said flatly. "So, what does shabuir mean?"

_Kriff_! Rex thought frantically. _I can't teach my underage commander swear words and insults! The General'll skin me alive!_ Ahsoka seemed to take his continued silence as denial. "If you don't tell me, I'll look it up on the holonet," she threatened. _Double_ _kriff! Who knows what she could accidentally find on the 'net! _"Fine, fine," Rex acknowledged. "It means jerk, but a bit stronger," he said, somewhat tentatively. "It's in Mando'a," he added.

"Oh," the girl's white brow markings drew together in a frown. "That's it?" Rex almost choked. That's it!? What was she expecting?! Something... Nastier? Although, shabuir isn't a particularly nice word... He was plucked neatly out of his thoughts by a sienna hand on his pauldron. "Thanks, Rex!" She started to walk away, until Rex caught her arm. "Just don't yell it out, okay? General Skywalker would have my hide if he knew I taught you that."

"Sure," Ahsoka called over her shoulder, but he was sure she wasn't really listening.

SOME DAYS LATER:

"Shabuir!" came the loud, angry, and definitely female yell. Rex winced. Less audible, but still clear, was General Skywalker's voice: "Where in the galaxy did you learn that?" The mumbled reply he couldn't hear, but could certainly guess at. He braced himself for what he knew was coming: "REX! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING MY PADAWAN?!"

_Ah, kriff_.

A/N: A vaguely lame way to end a story, but, y'know... So, what do you guys think? I'd love to hear back from you — read and review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Prank Master Skywalker

**A/N: Hello, all. I'm actually not dead - I've just been plagued with these dastardly things called ****_school _****and ****_homework _****and ****_life. _****Luckily, the term has ended for me, and I have a whole two weeks with nothing better to do than study and write! So, hopefully my updating schedule will become a little less erratic. Anyway, enjoy!**

Ahsoka was bored. Really bored. Really really bored. So bored, in fact, that she was willing to add 'really really's to the word _bored_ just to amuse herself. Even though it wasn't even particularly amusing. Ahsoka decided that she simply had to find a way to fight off boredom. So, she thought, what better way to keep oneself occupied than pranks? And Ahsoka knew the perfect person to prank.

Anakin Skywalker never suspected that his Padawan would be so bored as to resort to pranks to keep herself amused. Sure, she said she was bored, but he'd merely brushed the warning off, and it slipped his mind completely. So, of course, he walked directly into her little trap.

Ahsoka stepped back to admire her handiwork. Simple was always best, she'd reasoned, and with that concept in mind, she had proceeded to rig a bucket of ice cold water over the door that she knew he'd be coming by soon. Having warned all the clones not to use the door unless they wanted to be the victim of the prank, she was ready to go. With her trap set, Ahsoka lay in waiting for Anakin.

Anakin banged the hydrospanner on the _Twilight's_ hull one last time, before tossing the 'spanner into the toolbox and walking out of the hangar bay on board the _Resolute_. He didn't see the orange girl standing a few metres away with an evil grin on her face, but he did see the groups of white-armoured men clustered in a semicircle around the doorway. As he moved closer, they parted to let him through. Wondering vaguely what in the galaxy was happening, he opened the door and stepped through. Anakin didn't quite register the jarring cold until an ice cube hit him on the head, followed quickly by several more. He took a breath and wiped his eyes, glaring at the men around him, who appeared to be grinning. "Right, who did this?" His voice was cool and frigid, and the troopers, evidently hearing the slightly threatening undertones, wiped the smiles of their faces and pointed. Anakin followed the direction of their fingers, which just so happened to lead to a short person with orange skin. Ahsoka smiled sheepishly and waved, and then she turned on her heel and took off running. Anakin pushed his eyebrows together, breathed deeply, and roared: "AHSOKA!" The clones watched bemusedly as their General sprinted away in hot pursuit of their Commander.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! If you're willing, I would love/am totally open to suggestions. If you have one, tell me in a review or flick me a PM. Read and review!**


	4. Annoy Master Kenobi

**A/N: This story was requested by .5851. Enjoy!**

A very useful skill in life, as almost everyone knows, is knowing how to either exasperate or seriously annoy your friends and enemies. Ahsoka already knew how to annoy most of these aforementioned people; Barriss couldn't stand prissy princesses, Ventress hated Ahsoka in general, Master Windu intensely disliked people teasing him about his purple lightsaber, Dooku didn't like being insulted ('cause most of the insults were true), et cetera.

But the one person Ahsoka couldn't crack was Master Kenobi. Nothing broke his famed calm; the man was un-annoyable, no matter what Ahsoka did! She'd tried _everything_ and observed all the annoying things that even got on _her _nerves, but nothing worked, of that she was sure — pranks did nothing, and when opponents insulted him, he just insulted back. Even Master Skywalker at his worst elicited only a reprimanding "Anakin." And that stopped Master Skywalker right in his tracks.

But as Ahsoka lay moping in her room, a brilliant idea occurred to her. Maybe, just maybe, she and Anakin working together might just do the trick.

Ahsoka was standing toe-to-toe with Anakin, and they were arguing and yelling at the top of their voices. Of course, Ahsoka had long since forgotten what the argument was about, and she wasn't even concentrating on what she was saying.

But that wasn't important. What _was _important was that Master Kenobi was standing there, watching, looking more annoyed than she had ever seen him.

"So, Master," Anakin said, crossing his arms and turning to face Obi-Wan. "Who do you think is right?" Ahsoka had no idea what was going on, but she turned and added as belligerently as possible, "Yeah, who?"

Obi-Wan turned his gaze towards the roof, in an expression that clearly read; _why me?_

He took a breath, then replied with a loud, "Would you just be _quiet_, the both of you, and leave me alone?!"

The bearded Master spun on his heel and strode off.

Anakin followed Obi-Wan, casting a glare over his shoulder, leaving a delighted Ahsoka standing on her own in the hallway.

_So, _that's _how you annoy Obi-Wan._

**A/N: You guys know the drill. :)**


	5. Beat Anakin in a Race

**A/N: GAH! If any of you guys watched ****_Doctor Who _**** last night, you know what I'm feeling. GAH. Anyway, this chapter was suggested by maleficent**-**darkgoodwitch2416, even though I got her suggestion wrong. Sorry. Oh, and if you don't already know, I will be writing ****_aaaaaaaaaaaa _****in place of the line thingy, as the kriffin' thing decided to disappear off my browser. :P**

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

The beach was a really lovely place to be; the pale sand was warm and clean, and the ocean was the most beautiful shade of blue Ahsoka had ever seen. The shore leave was a blessing, as the lull in the fighting, however temporary, meant that the 501st could go somewhere nice for a change, and Anakin had chosen the peaceful planet of Naboo. But the two weeks with nothing better to do than be lazy had evidently brought out the worst in both Master and Padawan, evidenced by their constant arguing and competitiveness. Now the two were preparing to race along the sandy strip of beach, having argued about who was faster for an entire hour before.

"You're gonna get creamed, Ahsoka," Anakin smirked.

"The higher the pride, the harder the fall," Ahsoka quipped.

"Heh, but I won't fall at all," he said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Don't get cocky, Master," she returned.

"You ready?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay — threetwoone go!" And he took off running.

"**_OI_**!" Ahsoka yelled, shooting after him.

Ahsoka pumped her legs hard, and she put on speed quickly. But Anakin had a clear head start, and, try as she might, she couldn't get ahead. Ahsoka pushed harder until she was level with her Master, and yelled the first thing that came to mind:

"Hey! Is that Senator Amidala in a bikini?"

Anakin turned around so fast Ahsoka could've sworn he got whiplash. "Where?" he asked. But the Togruta girl was, by then, too far away to answer his question. With a loud cheer, she crossed the finish line.

Anakin came galloping up a few seconds later, armed with a dark glare that he promptly aimed at Ahsoka. "You cheated," he announced righteously. The Padawan couldn't repress a slightly sarcastic snicker. "Coming from you, that's a bit rich," she snorted. "What happened with the _threetwoone go, _hmmm? And, I won anyway, despite your despicable cheating. I merely had to even the scales."

He had the grace to look vaguely embarrassed, but said, "And what about you telling me that Padmé was in a bikini?"

Ahsoka drew her eye-markings into a devious frown, accompanied by a mischievous smile.

"Well, it worked, didn't it? So nicely, in fact, one would almost think you had a thing for her..." She waggled her eye-markings and then flounced off, leaving Anakin sputtering behind her.

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

The beach was a really lovely place to be; the pale sand was warm and clean, and the ocean was the most beautiful shade of blue Ahsoka had ever seen. The shore leave was a blessing, as the lull in fighting, however temporary, had meant Ahsoka had learnt two new things:

1\. She was faster than Anakin, and

2\. The best way to ensure her win against him (even though she was faster than him anyway) was to tell him that Senator Amidala was in a bikini. Go figure.

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that! A review and/or suggestion would be brilliant; just click that little box right down there...**

**Review Box: You know you want to write in me...**

**Me: Listen to the review box, he has good sense. Review!**


	6. Spy From The Ventilation Shafts

**A/N: Oh, gosh guys, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry. *winces* Kriffing Science report... They tell you "Hey, you have holidays! No homework, no school! Relax!" Except, if you want good grades and the like, (which I do) then you have to study and do work in the holidays... GAH. Anyway, this chapter's suggestion was given to me by the lovely ahsokatano191, so long ago that she's probably forgotten about it. Ah, well.** **Enjoy!**

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Ahsoka knew her master was hiding something from her, and she didn't like that. Why, she should know everything, and he dared to hide stuff from her? Being curious, she decided she wanted to know what it was. So, naturally, Ahsoka hatched an elaborate plan to find out.

The Elaborate Plan involved:

\- Wearing all black

\- Including a face mask

\- Hacking the Resolute's computers to find a map of the ship, including the vents

\- Promising R2 that she'd polish him if he hijacked the repulsorlifts for her

\- And creeping around the ventilation shafts like some sort of cat burglar.

After all, with R2, a map, the vents, and all-black-wearing-butt-kicking-Jedi-Padawan Togruta girl, what could go wrong?

_Ah, Ahsoka, _her future self would have said, shaking her head. _Everything._

First of all, she got changed into her black clothes and mask and ran to the designated lift where she'd agreed to meet R2. She guessed she must've looked pretty suspicious, because the clones caught her. After much embarrassment, she'd convinced the troopers that no, she wasn't doing anything wrong, she was just going to the lifts. They'd looked really confused, and sounded it too, ("Why is Commander Tano wearing _that?" _"I dunno, shiny, but shut up or she'll hear us") but they let her pass.

But by that time, she was late, and after an extended lecture from the little blue astromech (bleep bloop bleep bleep BLAAAAAAT), she had finally hopped into the 'lift, only to have the 'lift refuse to move.

She activated her comlink, and said, "R2, would you actually _activate_ the 'lifts for me, please?" About a minute's worth of silence ensued before the droid bleeped back, and the peculiar up sensation began.

Once she stepped out of the 'lift, the slightly problematic fact that she had left the map four levels down with R2 presented itself to her, and instead of returning for the offending piece of flimsiplast, she continued into the vents without it, getting lost in the labyrinth numerous times, before finally(read: after fifteen minutes at least) stumbling by chance into the shaft above Anakin's room. She settled down to watch and wait. The vaguely disturbing thought that she was being a pervert presented itself to her mind, but Ahsoka pushed it away firmly. Anakin arrived in his room.

_Finally, _she thought, _something is going right!_

She shouldn't have jinxed it, because that was the moment the grate she'd unknowingly sat on decided to give out, and she went crashing through the ceiling down to the room below.

Right on top of Anakin.

_Fan-kriffing-tastic._

After the appropriate amount of spluttering and apologising had been done, Anakin stood up, brushed himself off, told Ahsoka that she looked ridiculous, and demanded to know why in the galaxy she was in the ventilation shafts.

She cast around desperately for an answer, preparing to open her mouth,

"I—"

"Tell the truth, Snips."

She huffed a fine, then wailed,

"You were hiding something from me! And you aren't allowed to do that! So, I decided to find out, okay? Happy?"

Anakin stared at her for a moment, then his eyes began to crinkle. He doubled over and sank to the ground.

Ahsoka's eye-markings went up in alarm, and she bent over to shake up his shoulder.

"Master? Master, are you okay?"

Only when muffled snorting and grunting noises escaped his crossed arms did the Togruta girl realise he was _laughing_. Honest-to-Force _laughing his head off_.

Indignant and angry feelings bubbled up inside Ahsoka. _Force_, Anakin had the nerve to _laugh_?

Ahsoka straightened in absolute disgust and snorted disbelievingly.

"Why are you laughing, Master?" she said coolly.

Anakin snickered again. "You're... so silly, Snips..." he managed in between breaths.

A look at the dark thundercloud brewing on Ahsoka's face told him that was definitely the wrong answer.

She could tell that he was desperately trying to backtrack, evidenced by the words,

"Uh, what I meant was, uh, that you can be a bit, uh, ridiculous at times, and, uh..."

The deepening glare the Padawan was blasting him with alerted him to the fact that he was only digging his own grave.

"Ridiculous, Master?" The tone of Ahsoka's voice was positively Hoth-like, and if looks could kill, Anakin would've been deader than a dead wamp rat that'd been dead for a week, rotting in the swamps of Dagobah.

"I, uh, didn't mean that, I uh..." Ahsoka could hear her Master's voice squeak on the last words he stuttered.

Ahsoka sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Right, if you don't mention this again to anyone ever again, I'll forget you called me ridiculous, and all those other things. Deal?"

As he opened his mouth to protest, she added, "That's the best you're gonna get, Master." When he moved his lips a second time, she summoned all the ice she had, and threatened, "Master, if you don't agree you will get absolute hell from me for a standard galactic _week._"

Defeated, he grumbled a _fine_.

But as they walked out together, Anakin towards the Mess, Ahsoka to get changed out of her black getup, she realised something:

Although vents were good to spy on people from, _Force_, they were temperamental.

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the unusually long chapter, not that it makes up for my slacking off...**

**Ahsoka: You slacked off for eleven days, and then you have the nerve to embarass me like ****_that?! _*****shakes fist***

**Me: Ah, kriff. I'd better get out of here before she really lets loose on me. *starts running***

**Ahsoka: *starts chasing***

**Me: Review and enjoy!**


	7. Live Alone

**A/N: So, this chapter prompt was given to me by david•davies•5851 (fanfiction won't let me write the username properly), and it is the first serious one that I've done. This brought back lots of feels for me, as the season 5 finale made me cry so kriffing much... This will be from the POV of Ahsoka herself, which is something I haven't tried before. Super-duper short, but, enjoy.**

* * *

When I turned my back on everything I'd ever known, I promised myself that I'd be better that the Council was to me.

I pushed my past life from my mind, tried to lock it from my heart. But of course that didn't work. I locked my memories inside my heart instead, deep, deep inside. I tried to live only in the present, to never look back.

And it worked; for a short, precious time it worked. But my memories always came back, with the certainty of the tides, flowing out, always returning.

I did my best to keep my promise, and everyone liked me, in the small area that I eventually called home. Everyone except me.

I couldn't live with myself, couldn't live with what others had done to me.

I tried not to become bitter, despite everything. Bitterness has always been the worst problem for us, we children of the Force.

And as time passed, I thought I learnt to live alone, distancing myself from others, from everything, for fear I would be betrayed twice.

But as the clock continued turning, I learnt something new.

I didn't learn to live alone. I learnt to live in peace, with others, my past, and my memories.

* * *

**A/N: Rejoice! I have found the line thingy once again! **

**Anyway, now my rant is over, review! The Review Box is calling to you...**


	8. Attract Unwanted Attention

**A/N: The planets of Edonaaris and Syndaar actually do exist in the Star Wars universe. I don't know much about Syndaar, apart from the fact that it's inhabited, but Edonaaris is a jungle planet, with all sorts of exotic plants for Ahsoka and the 501st to run into. This prompt was given to me by Dragoon Galaxy, and although I changed it a little, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The 501st Legion was camped out on the remote jungle planet of Edonaaris, Thrasybule sector Outer Rim, supposedly to keep an eye on the Seppie-targeted nearby planet Syndaar. And that was all well and good, but the fact that the supposed Seppie fleet was supposedly out of sight, i.e. hiding behind Syndaar, made the legion have doubts about whether it was ever there at all. So while the General made a quick recon trip to the obscured side of Syndaar, he left the Captain and Commander in charge.

* * *

It was about 0300 in the morning, Edonaaris time, and all was quiet.

Ahsoka, along with Rex, had just waved her Master off on his recon mission in the Twilight.

Rex had put on his helmet, and decided, since he was already up, to check the perimeter and those on watch.

Ahsoka had made the decision not to follow his lead. Besides, it was still dark, and despite having many talents, night vision e of them. The good captain, with his multi-functioning bucket and HUD, was far better equipped to see what was happening than she. So it was with nothing to do and too energised to fall asleep that Ahsoka reluctantly resigned herself to waiting around for another three hours.

She walked over to sit on the nearest thing, which appeared to be a stump of sorts. With a great heaving sigh, the Togruta girl lowered her rear end to perch on the stump-y thing.

Unfortunately, that was a mistake.

"YOW-EE-OW-EE-OW-EE-OW!"

The piercing shriek split the air, peace disrupted, and every trooper came stumbling out of their tents, blasters at the ready to defend their Commander from whatever it was assaulting her. The sight presented to their eyes must've been... well, _interesting_, to say the least. Ahsoka was hopping around, clutching at her backside, and casting venomous looks at the offending stump. When she had finally recovered enough composure to speak, she gasped, "That... stump... stabbed me!"

Ahsoka stumped (hardy ha, pun unintended, honest) over to the still innocent-looking stump, and gave it a vengeful kick. Immediately, a number of sharp, nasty-looking spines shot out of the wizened piece of plant material.

"Not so innocent now, are you?" Ahsoka muttered spitefully under her breath.

Suddenly, Rex came crashing through the undergrowth, accompanied by the men who evidently were just on watch.

"What happened?" he demanded.

The chevrons on Ahsoka's montrals darkened slightly.

"Uh, nothing?" she offered hopefully. The spines on the stump receded into invisibility.

Rex took a long look at her face, then at the troopers, who were attempting to suppress grins, then back at her, his gaze flicking to the steadily darkening stripes on her montrals, the Togruta equivalent of a blush.

"Fine," he acquiesced, but the expression on his face clearly said I don't believe you but you can tell me later. He signalled the men on watch shift and they all trooped back into the bushes. The clones returned to their tents, albeit sluggishly, and all was quiet once again.

* * *

It was about 0400 in the morning, Edonaaris time, and all was quiet.

Ahsoka was sitting upon a log, with nothing to do and far too energised to fall asleep.

So she reflected on the past hour's events. And winced.

_Oops. That's one way to attract unwanted attention._

* * *

**A/N: So, d'you like it? Please review! Even if I don't answer, I read them all eagerly and they make me a better writer. And in case I haven't made this clear, constructive criticism is appreciated. Just no flames. Bye! **


	9. Deal With Small Wailing Children

**A/N: I am so sorry for the massive wait. And what's worse is I have absolutely no excuse. I'm sorry. This is one of my prompt-less pieces that I wrote a while back. I was searching through my stories frantically, trying to find something to update with, and I found this. Probably not as good as some of the others (or at least I don't think so), but here you go.**

* * *

Ahsoka was cooped up inside a small, low-roofed, dimly lit hut; which wasn't so bad in itself, but the fact that she was stuck inside the previously mentioned hut with several small wailing children was her main grievance. And it was _all Anakin's fault. _

_Don't worry, Snips, it'll be easy, _he'd said.

Ha. _Easy, her shebs._ But, she'd gone along with it anyway, which was, in hindsight, really stupid. Force, she normally liked children, but this gaggle of kids were really getting on her nerves. And no matter what she tried, they refused to be quiet. She'd tried being nasty, ("Quiet down now!" "No!") she'd tried being nice, ("Please?" "No!") and she was just about sick of them all. For the love of the Force, there were _droids_ outside, and if they didn't _shut up, _the droids would come in here and she'd have to kill them. And although slicing clankers wouldn't be too much trouble, and it'd give her a break from the stuffy hut, Ahsoka couldn't risk the children. So she squatted amongst the tear-stained little faces, dodged a stray blaster bolt, and tried her best to keep them calm and quiet.

When the sounds of battle finally died down, to be replaced with cheers, Ahsoka was exhausted. And she hadn't even killed a single clanker. She staggered out of the flimsy hut, closely followed by the younglings, who poured out after her. She directed her gaze towards Anakin, who grinned smugly at her. Ahsoka gritted her teeth and scowled. As her Master turned away laughing, a brilliant idea occurred to her.

She waved the children over, bent down, and said in a conspiratorial whisper: "Hey, do you see that man over there with the scruffy hair?"

The children nodded, enraptured. "Well," Ahsoka said in the same voice, "he has lollies and candy hidden in his clothes."

Their eyes lit up, and Ahsoka had to hide a slightly evil grin.

"If you want the sweets, you have to jump on him and yell really loudly, okay?"

The younglings nodded again.

"When I say 'go', run up and surprise him. Go!" The younglings raced to Anakin, who quickly disappeared under a writhing sea of shouting small bodies. When his head next popped up, he looked at Ahsoka, who waved and grinned smugly. He clenched his teeth and scowled, before his head went under again. Ahsoka walked away with a small, very satisfied smile on her face. She'd managed to deal with the children, and get revenge at the same time. Maybe revenge was not the Jedi Way, but it sure was funny.

* * *

**A/N: So, you know the drill. And on that note, I have no prompts left. So send some in! On another note, I appreciate every review that comes my way!**


	10. Teach Others How To Fight

**A/N: First things first. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Every time I try to make an updating schedule promise, it all falls to pieces around me. So, this story will be updated whenever I can update it, but hopefully I'll be updating more in roughly two weeks, when all the exams and assignments are over, when I have no more homework... Good gods, I wish.**

**Anyway, this prompt was given to me by the lovely Ven'aranar Angel. I twisted it a little bit, as I do most prompts (sorry, but who doesn't adore younglings?), but I hope you all enjoy Chapter Ten. By the way, Shii-Cho is the first lightsaber form all initiates learn (Form I). Then they go onto stuff like Makashi and Ataru (Form IV) and Shien (Form V) and Soresu and Niman or whatever they want to specialise in. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

Ahsoka stood in one of the training rooms at the Jedi Temple, while some younglings with small training sabers clumsily worked their way through the Shii-Cho katas.

The 501st and Co. were on shore leave, and, with almost nothing better to do except sleep, Ahsoka had been roped into supervising a group of younglings.

She watched as the smallest out of the group, a little blue Twi'lek girl, poked her left leg out behind her and bent her right underneath her in what was meant to look a little more graceful than that.

She waved her saber arm in what was supposed to be a slow arc, but came out as more of a clumsy brandish, made all the more prominent by the humming training saber in her hands.

The girl then traced her leg in the delicate semicircle of the next step — or tried to, anyway.

Ahsoka watched as the youngling grew more and more visibly frustrated, lagging behind in the precise steps of the kata, out of time with the rest of her peers, who, granted, weren't doing it perfectly, but were making a lot more progress than she was.

Ahsoka picked her way through the evenly spaced children, over to the little girl. The youngling, realising that the older girl was here for her, tried to speed up her flawed steps, panicking and muddling the steps up, flailing wildly, and eventually managing to twist her legs into a knot and fall over, the training saber barely missing her stubby lekku.

Big, dark eyes filled with misery gazed up at Ahsoka from their position on the ground. The Twi'lek youngling pressed the power button on the miniature version of a lightsaber, which turned off with a swish, and looked away with a sniffle.

She crouched down to the youngling's height, or as close to it as she could manage, and tapped her gently on the arm.

"Hey," the Togruta Padawan murmured quietly, "what's your name?"

The youngling sniffled again, but managed to say, "Alema."

From the little bit of Twi'leki she could recall, _alema_ meant _protector_. It was a coincidental name for a Jedi initiate.

Ahsoka gave Alema an encouraging smile. "That's really nice. I'm Ahsoka Tano, but I suppose you knew that."

The little girl nodded her blue head.

"Is there anything you need help with?" Ahsoka asked.

Alema looked up at her, her lower lip wobbling slightly.

"Oh, Padawan Tano, no matter what I do, I can't seem to get it right! There's always something out of place, or I'm out of time or... It's just so _frustrating_!"

"Well, I'm here to help," Ahsoka promised. "Now, let's see what we can do..."

* * *

When Anakin walked by the open door of the training room, looking for Ahsoka, he saw a group of younglings, no more than six years old, practicing katas, Shii-Cho by the look of it. The next thing he saw was Ahsoka, kneeling by a little blue Twi'lek girl, gently correcting her stance and movements.

"...yeah, that's it," her voice drifted to him. "That's really good, great job."

Anakin grinned as he watched his Padawan show the youngling the next couple of tips, stretching her arm out as she gestured to her foot, then to her lightsaber. The little girl performed a few steps of the kata, then looked at Ahsoka questioningly. Ahsoka pointed at her arm, then her leg, and the youngling tried again. The improvements on the little one's technique were visible, and Ahsoka gave the girl an encouraging smile.

A little fire of warm pride kindled in his stomach, and Anakin left the doorway with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Want to light it up and watch it burn? Leave a review and tell me! But at least give me a reason why you didn't like it, if you don't. It helps me become a better writer. So, keep the prompts coming (I'm running out), and have a great time!**


	11. Decorate A Christmas Tree

**A/N: I'm so sorry, guys. The nasty combination of... well, stuff and even more stuff hit me hard — plus, having no inspiration whatsoever probably didn't help matters much. But now it's Christmas/holidays/whatever-the- heck-it's-the-end-of-the-year time, and that means stuff to base stories around! Yay! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Barriss Offee braced her fingers against the bridge of her nose and took a breath.

"Ahsoka, what in the name of the Force is that?"

The Togruta Padawan clapped her hands together and grinned widely — or would have done so if her hands and arms weren't occupied by a spiky plant thing that was taller than she was by about a metre, not to mention six times as thick, and her face wasn't obscured by the multitudes of thin green needles which appeared to be leaves.

"It's a Christmas tree, Barriss!" Ahsoka said, grinning widely.

The slightly eccentric smile did nothing to reassure Barriss. "You stand it upright, give it water to keep it alive, and you decorate it with tinsel and lights and decorations, like baubles and these sweet things called "candy canes" and all sorts of stuff!"

"And does it have a purpose?" Barriss asked dubiously.

She opened her mouth to protest, then closed it, then opened it again, then closed it.

"Er, not that I can think of, no," she replied sheepishly. "But, it looks pretty and it's festive and it's a tradition and... You know what, just come help me find somewhere to put it up. And help me decorate. C'mon!"

Ahsoka charged off down the wide Temple hallways - or at least as fast as she could while balancing a massive plant organism.

Barriss sighed - a mixture of fond and exasperated - and promptly took off after her.

* * *

Barriss was amazed at the amount of work Ahsoka had apparently put into this. She'd searched the Temple storage rooms for boxes and boxes of decorations (there were about a twenty there), and she'd roped about thirty younglings into helping.

Ahsoka stood at the centre of attention, directing people like traffic control.

"Ganodi, would you grab that tinsel? Great! Katooni, if you wind those lights around the tree, and then plug them in, that'd be brilliant... Gungi! Will you put some decorations on? Yeah, just like that, thanks..."

Her friend continued pointing and calling out instructions, whirling this way and that in a frenzy of Ahsoka.

The bunch of younglings, lights, and other various decorations writhed and moved under her gaze, like one, big, tinsel-wreathed being on a sugar high. Each person moved around the tree in what looked like a dance - an incredibly intricate, totally uncoordinated dance.

She was woken from her reverie by a light punch to the arm.

"_Soo_?" Ahsoka waggled her eye-markings.

"So what?" Barriss played dumb, although her smile probably gave her away.

"You know what, silly. What do you think of all this?" The Togruta girl gestured to the massive tree, swarmed over by younglings carrying ornaments and trailing tinsel and lights, holding each other steady while perched atop stepladders, or simply levitating baubles to the desired place on the tree's branches using the Force.

The little ones were laughing, smiling, arguing good-naturedly. They looked like a family, and their Force-signatures all gave off a blanket feel of content.

It was a happy, homey scene - the most like a proper home the Temple had felt for a while. Barriss smiled - an honest, sincere smile that radiated comfort and content and happiness.

"I think that all this," she repeated the broad, sweeping gesture her friend had used before, "is fantastic. Absolutely brilliant."

* * *

**A/N: Well, if you liked it, hated it, or wanted to light it up and watch it burn, leave a review and let me know! Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone!**


End file.
